Zir
Zir's History At the dawn of time, the curse of Vagma upon the world, Deori returned to the void in his great sadness. None know what he thought or what he accomplished in this time, but, when he emerged back into the skies above Terris, He brought along some of his children, among them was Eridanian the Wise, Alvogyl of the Light, and Zir of War. When they emerged, they all bore witness to the land and saw the horror that Vagma had inflicted upon it in Deori's absence. Death, pain, and blood covered the land. Alvogyl saw the horror and was stunned, Calling upon the power of Light he raced to confront Vagma. Zir saw this as well and was angered, but he saw this as a fight between light and darkness and decided to let Alvogyl take care of this, then fight Vagma if he failed. The battle lasted for twenty years and swayed back and forth with neither gaining dominance over the other. Finally Alvogyl landed a blow that staggered Vagma to the point that with the next strike, Vagma would perish. As Alvogyl, reared back for the final blow, Zir looked upon the land and it spoke to him. "Lord Zir, I beseech thee, Stop Alvogyl from landing that blow. If he destroys Vagma, a part of me shall be destroyed and can never be remade, even by the might of Deori himself." Zir heard the plea of the land and replied, "And if I stop this battle and possibly incur the fury of Deori, what shall I obtain in return?" The land thought for a moment, and replied, "My rocks hold many treasures and many types of materials that could be crafted into items to wage war to further your ethos and desires. I could give you this secret." With that pronouncement, Deori showed himself and spoke, "Terris, why are you offering this to Zir?" "Forgive me Great Creator, but, Vagma has tied himself more with the power of the land than Alvogyl realizes. If he is destroyed, then it shall devastate the land. Your creation, myself, shall be damaged beyond even your ability to heal. By making this deal, and stopping this war the land can continue to prosper." Deori opened a portal and looked upon the fight between Alvogyl and Vagma. He studied the two of them, and saw that the Land was speaking fact. He considered the offer and spoke, "If Zir is willing to accept the responsibility of your offer, and you agree to hold Vagma in your depths, then I shall agree to let this happen." "Great Deori," Zir replied "I accept the mantle of responsibility for the knowledge the land is offering me. With this knowledge, I can allow my followers, to wage war upon the darkness that Vagma has unleashed. If I can craft for them, items to make this possible, then I gladly accept." Deori nodded and gestured toward Zir, "Then as well as the mantle of Lord of War, you shall also be known as the Lord of the Forge and the Lord of Adventure. From this day forward, may your faithful shall seek War and Adventure, as well as the ability to create the items to accomplish these things." The land spoke, "Lord Zir, Stop the War." Zir nodded and waved his arms and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Alvogyl, his arm stretched back, looked upon Vagma and, spoke, "Now I shall rid the world of your evil darkness and forever banish you to the void." Alvogyl began to bring his arm down, but he found he could not move it. Startled, he whipped his head around to see why his arm was not moving. Zir stood holding Alvogyl's arm and spoke, "You cannot destroy him, if you do, the world shall be partially destroyed and the balance that holds it together, would be shattered." With a flash, Eridanian appeared behind Zir and looked on in interest. Alvogyl stood in awe and looked upon Zir with disbelief, "What are you doing? I can destroy him! Let go of my arm and let me finish this!" Eridanian spoke for the first time, "Brother, Zir has the right of it. The destruction of one who is linked with the power of the world, shall destroy that part of the world, leaving a gap in the power structure and disturbing the balance. In the case of Vagma, the destruction would cause an irrevocable tip in the balance that would result eventually in the destruction of the Land and everything here. Thus returning us to the Void from whence we came. This cannot be allowed to happen." Alvogyl shook with anger at what he was hearing, and had Eridanian not been there and only Zir, told him these things, he would have struck out at him in order to finish Vagma for good. But as he listened to Eridanian he began to see that the both had the right of it. Zir lowered Alvogyl's arm and spoke with a commanding voice, "I would like to see him destroyed as much as you, but it is not to be. However, Deori and myself have made a deal with the land itself that would imprison Vagma within its bowels and deny him the ability to alter the land any further." Alvogyl accepted what was being said and lowered his arm. "So be it, do long as he is defeated, I agree, And he never see the light again. From this day , shall he only know darkness and loneliness." Alvogyl then removed his arm from Zir's grasp, and backed away. Deori appeared from nowhere and looked upon Vagma. "You who have caused such pain and suffering upon my creation, you who have turned my world and reality to darkness and tried to turn it against me, I shall see that you are brought closer to the land. Zir, I leave it to you to bring this one to his prison. Let him know the darkness he embraces and experience the loneliness he would have obtained had he succeeded." Zir stepped forward and grasped Vagma, by the arms, lowered his head, and uttered a word of power. "Terris! I deliver the destroyer to you so that he shall be contained by your power, so that he can never again reap destruction upon the you." The ground under Vagma began to glow with a faint bluish light. Vagma, immediately came to realize what was happening and began to thrash about. "Zir, you dare do this to me! I am the wellspring from which your power flows! Without me you would never have existed and now you DARE turn against me?!? I shall have my revenge upon you! I shall see you laid low before me!!" Zir simply lowered his head held Vagma in the expanding light. The light begins to pulse and grow to absorb Vagma slowly. Soon there is a pillar of light that pulses from light to darkness, strobing quicker and quicker. With a final glare at Zir, Vagma spat and spoke his final words, "There will come a time when the one you most trust shall be turned against you! You can prepare for that day as best you can, but, the one you shall come to love, shall become your own worst enemy and the enemy of all those that follow you! This I swear shall come to pass! You cannot keep me imprisoned for ever, and when I am again free, shall you pay...and pay dearly!!! Zir, held Vagma until he was totally immersed in the light. The light formed a pillar that rose into the sky. The light was still strobing and pulsing as it rose, after a few moments it formed a glowing strobing ball hovered high in the sky. The image faded, so that they could all see Vagma standing in the center of the now faded light. After a moments hesitation, Vagma seemed to smile. The ground beneath him opened and he looked down. The light above him shot downward and drove him into the hole. When the light was gone, the hole was gone and so was Vagma. Trapped far beneath the surface of the land upon which they stood, Vagma was trapped. The land again spoke to Zir for all to hear, "Lord Zir, you have upheld your part of our bargain, and now I shall uphold mine. The knowledge of the Metals I hold within me and how they can be crafted or forged into weapons of War and peace, is yours. With this knowledge I shall open to you a Chamber that you can use to create these items. Let your followers from this day forward wage war with the weapons of their own manufacture. But, a warning I offer as well, make sure that Greed does not overcome those that seek these metals. Watch carefully." With that the land became silent. Zir seemed to listen to a voice that only he could hear for a moment, then nodded his head. "Thank you my brothers, Lord Deori, the Land is safe." "Zir," Deori spoke, "You now have a great responsibility, let not the power overcome you, lest you become tainted by evil. For now my children, much has happened, and there is much I have to consider. Begin gathering your followers and consolidating your power. Let all the mortals of the realms work for the betterment of the land. Guide them and see that they live their lives in peace and harmony. Vagma has unleashed a hideous power upon the land, seek to correct this." With that, Deori waved his arms and disappeared. The three gods all followed suit and arrived at the places that they would call home. Zir appeared in a large chamber deep beneath the surface of the Land of Terris. This chamber contained a bellows, a forge, racks that awaited the weapons that would soon be crafted and stored on them, and a huge anvil that stood next to the forge. Zir looked upon the room and began to feel the presence of minds that called forth to him. They all sought to bring glory and honor to his name, through deed and thought. Zir began to accept their worship and made them followers. Many were the creatures that Vagma had created, that fell beneath the blades of His faithful. He smiled as he beheld their glory and his own. Soon several of his faithful began to stand out, as leaders, companions, adventurers, and weaponsmiths. Great were the deeds that these few accomplished. Many of the faithful looked to them as leaders and friends. Soon Zir looked at a bare patch of wall and had an idea. As this idea formed, a small rack appeared in this blank space. It looked as if it would hold nine weapons within its grasp. The rack began to shine and pulse. And Land spoke to Zir. "Lord Zir, this rack shall hold weapons of special value. There is a metal that can be forged here and here alone, that does not entirely come from my rocks. The mortals that sprang from me and the power of Deori have the ability to obtain this metal from the very souls that they possess. This Soul Metal can be forged only by the one who summoned it. Use this knowledge wisely Lord Zir, for the weapons that are created from this Soul Metal are bound to the forger as part of their lives. If the weapon is destroyed, so is the forger and bearer. If the forger is destroyed, a part of the weapon is lost forever if not destroyed." A beam of light sprang from the rack and shone upon Lord Zir. The knowledge of the Soul Metal and how to forge them leapt into his mind. It took Zir many days to consider this knowledge and put it into order. He also looked upon his followers and decided upon nine of his faithful that he would bring forth the Soul Metal from and teach them to forge a weapon of their own choice and name. A name came to mind for these who shall be the leaders of his Temple upon the surface of Terris. They shall be known as the Blades of Zir! With this knowledge and his plans beginning to take shape, with a thought, Zir, lowered the flames in the Forges and stepped into the land of the Immortals to watch and contemplate till the time was right to bring the Blades into being. Category:Immortal Category:History Category:Biography Category:Stories